JeremyNow!
JeremyNow! is a video-on-demand service operated by JeremyWorks Entertainment, Rovio Animation and Hasbro. It was announced in January 2018, with the title and service formally announced in October 2018. The service includes original animated film and television content, access to select animated series and films from JeremyWorks Studios, Rovio Animation and Allspark's back catalogue, forum discussion space, and a merchandise store. It is similar to Crunchyroll, and the now defunct Toons.TV. JeremyNow! launched in a beta state in early January 2019, with its full release on February 8, 2019. History and development After the huge success of JWToons and the discontinue of Toons.TV, JeremyWorks Entertainment, Rovio Animation and Hasbro announced plans for a direct-to-consumer service drawing from its entertainment content. Coming soon! Content Main article: List of acquired shows streamed on JeremyNow!, List of original shows streamed on JeremyNow!,'' List of films streamed on JeremyNow!, ''List of original films streamed on JeremyNow!, and List of shorts streamed on JeremyNow! The service contain shows and films that are produced by other entertainment studios, including JeremyWorks Studios, JeremySoft Animation, Valentina Animation, ClearWorld Entertainment, Red Ball Animation, 78M Studios, Rovio Animation, Allspark and Red Media, as well as the shows from Toons.TV and JWToons, and other content from other companies. New releases from 20th Century Fox and Disney will not immediately be available on JeremyNow!, as it now stream exclusively on Disney+ and Fox has an output deal with HBO until 2022. Charlotte's Web (along with its sequel), The Secret of NIMH (along with its sequel), All Dogs Go to Heaven (along with its sequel), Rock-A-Doodle, The Pebble and the Penguin, Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999), Osmosis Jones, The Lego Movie (along with its sequel), Shaun the Sheep Movie, The Angry Birds Movie (along with its sequel), Storks, Crystal Legends and Smallfoot are the only non-JeremyWorks film to be streamed on JeremyNow! (under license from Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM), Warner Bros. Entertainment, Sony Pictures, StudioCanal, and Universal Studios). JeremyNow's original programming is split into six units: Animation for feature animated content, Red Media for live-action content, JeremySoft for video game-based content, JWToons for television animated content, Red Ball Animation for adult animated content, and Original for original content. Availability JeremyNow launched in the U.S. on February 8, 2019, and is available on iOS, Android, Roku, Apple TV, Android TV, Amazon Fire TV, Chromecast, Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch, in addition to web and mobile web access. Each subscription to JeremyNow! can be used on two devices at a time. Pre-orders for the streaming service became available starting on December 28, 2018, while an early beta-version was made available to select users in January 2019. JeremyNow! is the one of the video streaming application that available on Nintendo Switch JeremyNow is also available through subscription television services, including DirecTV, U-verse, Comcast, Dish, Altice USA, Charter Communications, Cox Communications, CenturyLink and Verizon FiOS. JeremyNow! allow seven user profiles per account, with the ability to stream on four devices concurrently and unlimited downloads for offline viewing. Content is able to be streamed in resolutions up to 4K Ultra HD in Dolby Vision and HDR10, with Dolby Atmos sound on supported devices. Legacy content are available in English, Spanish, French, and Dutch, while JeremyNow! originals will feature additional language options.Category:Channels Category:Video On Demand Services